


Between a Roof and a Hard Place

by Aureolin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Phone Sex, Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureolin/pseuds/Aureolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happens at the end of Reichenbach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Roof and a Hard Place

"I...I can't come down, so we'll just have to do it like this."

"What's going on?!"

"Phone sex."

"..."

"Take out your willy John."

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my wonderful friend who asked me to post it. Just imagine the whole phone conversation as phone sex. "I researched you. Before we met, I discovered everything that I could to impress you."


End file.
